Ben Hur/33
Kategoria:Ben Hur Stosownie do umowy, zgromadzili się mężowie galilejscy w gospodzie w Betanii, skąd udał się Ben-Hur ze swoimi towarzyszami do Galilei, gdzie poprzedziła go sława czynów na starym rynku jerozolimskim. Jeszcze w zimie zgromadził i wyćwiczył na sposób rzymski trzy legiony żołnierzy. Byłby mógł uczynić i zebrać znacznie więcej ludzi, bo duch narodu wielce był ożywiony, ale obawiał się gromadzeniem większych mas ludzi zbudzić czujność Rzymu i Heroda. Poprzestał na razie na tych trzech legiach, dokładając wszelkich starań, aby je jak najlepiej wyćwiczyć i do systematycznej działalności przysposobić. W tym celu zgromadził naczelników w okręgu Trachonitis, z powodu pokładów lawy mniej zaludnionym, i tam sam ich uczył robić bronią, dzirytem, mieczem, jak też ruchów i zwrotów używanych w kierowaniu legionem. Tak wyćwiczonych i przygotowanych żołnierzy rozesłał wódz po całym kraju, aby z kolei oni byli nauczycielami. Wkrótce Galilea upodobała sobie wojenne rzemiosło. Któż zdoła wypowiedzieć, ile cierpliwości i zręczności rozwinął Ben-Hur. Kto oceni jego zdolności i poświęcenie! A jednak bez tych przymiotów nikt wielkiego dzieła nie zdolny dokonać. Nikt też nie sprosta młodemu wodzowi ani w pracy, ani w zaparciu się samego siebie. Nie zmniejszy też jego zasługi, gdy przyznamy równie wielkie znaczenie pomocy Simonidesa, dostarczającego, czy to pieniędzy, czy broni, nie mówiąc już o Ilderimie, który wiernie stróżował na granicy, i dostarczał żywności... Gdy tak dzielnymi byli dowódcy, nie mniejszy musiał być zapał podwładnych. Galileą nazywano ziemię rozdzieloną między cztery pokolenia: Azer, Zabulon, Izacher i Neftali. Żyd w pobliżu świątyni urodzony gardził swymi współbraćmi z dalszych okolic, a nawet Talmud tak się wyraża: "Galilejczyk kocha sławę. Żyd pieniądze". Mieszkańcy Galilei o tyle nienawidzili Rzymian, o ile miłowali swą ojczyznę; nic więc dziwnego, że pierwsi zwykle podnosili sztandar powstania i ostatni opuszczali. Sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galilejskiej młodzieży padło w ostatniej wojnie z Rzymem. W praktykach religijnych byli swobodni i wolnomyślni; nie unikając stosunków z poganami, nie zaniedbywali jednak przepisów Mojżesza i tłumnie przybywali do Jerozolimy na uroczystości. Wtedy rozpinali namioty i palili ogniska na wzgórzach, na podobieństwo wojennego obozu. Szczycili się pięknymi miastami jak Seforis i Tiberias, które Herod na sposób rzymski urządził, w czym mu mieszkańcy Galilei chętnie pomagali. Z resztą świata żyli w zgodzie, uważając wszystkich za współobywateli. Nie brakło też tej prowincji wielkich ludzi i proroków, co się do chwały hebrajskiego imienia przyczynili, jak śpiewak "Pieśni nad pieśniami" i prorok Hozeasz. Że wielkie wrażenie na taki naród żywy, dumny, odważny i pełen poświęcenia, wywrzeć musiała wieść o nowym królu, łatwo sobie wyobrazić można. Dość im było wiedzieć, że przyjdzie zburzyć i pokonać Rzym, aby szli pod chorągiew Ben-Hura; a cóż dopiero, gdy się dowiedzieli, że przyjdzie rządzić światem i będzie potężniejszy od Cezara, wspaniałomyślniejszy od Salomona, panowanie zaś jego trwać będzie wiecznie. Na takie wezwanie spieszyli wszyscy, oddając się duszą i ciałem sprawie. Gdy pytali Ben-Hura, skąd wie to wszystko, odwoływał się do proroków i opowiadał o Baltazarze, który w Antiochii oczekuje Mesjasza. To było dość dla serc gorących, którym stara tradycja o Mesjaszu równie była znana i droga jak Imię Pana. Dusze ich drgały świętą radością na myśl, że nadzieje ich spełnią się wkrótce, bo oto Król nie tylko ma przyjść, ale jest już blisko. Tak minęła zima, i nadeszła wiosna wraz z łagodnymi powiewami od morza. Czas ten zeszedł wodzowi na ciężkiej pracy i śmiało mógł powiedzieć: Niech przybywa król, dość będzie zaprawdę, gdy powie, kędy chce tron postawić, starczy nam mieczy, aby mu go zdobyć. Cały ten czas, znano go tylko pod imieniem syna Judy. Pewnego wieczoru w Trachonitis siedział Ben-Hur wraz z kilku Galilejczykami u wejścia pieczary, którą zamieszkiwał. Od pustyni nadjechał goniec arabski i oddał mu list. Otworzywszy zwój, czytał: Jerozolima IV Nisan Powstał prorok, którego mienią Eliaszem. Długie lata przebył na pustyni, a oto w naszych oczach urósł na proroka, bo świadczy o nim mowa jego. Zapowiada przyjście większego od siebie, co ukaże się w niewiele dni, a on Go czeka u wschodnich brzegów Jordanu. Widziałem i słyszałem Go mówiącego. Ten, którego się spodziewa, nie jest-li królem, którego oczekujesz? - Przybądź i osądź. Cala Jerozolima spieszy do proroka, a gdy spojrzysz na tłumy, to miejsce jego przebywania zda ci się jakby Góra Oliwna czasu Wielkiejnocy. Malluch Twarz Ben-Hura zajaśniała radością. - Przyjaciele! Oto wiadomość, na którą tak długo czekaliśmy: Oto zjawił się posłaniec Króla i oznajmia Go. Przeczytał im list, a serca wszystkich napełniły się radością. - Bądźcie w pogotowiu! - dodał. - Jutro rano udajcie się w drogę do domu; skoro tam staniecie, poślijcie po waszych podwładnych i każcie im być w pogotowiu. Ja zaś pójdę zobaczyć, czy król bliskim jest, i zdam wam sprawę. Wszedłszy do pieczary, napisał listy do Ilderima i Simonidesa, opisując, co widział i donosząc o swej podróży do Jerozolimy. List wyprawił przez gońców, a gdy noc zapadła i zeszły gwiazdy, co mu drogę wskazywać miały, dosiadł konia i z przewodnikiem Arabem ruszył ku Jordanowi traktem między Damaszkiem i Rabbat Amon. Przewodnik był pewny, Aldebaran szybki, toteż około północy byli daleko poza krainą lawy i spieszyli ku południowi. Życzeniem Ben-Hura było zboczyć przed świtem z drogi, aby odpocząć gdzie w zacisznym miejscu; tymczasem brzask poranny zastał go jeszcze w pustyni i zmusił do dalszej podróży. Przewodnik pocieszał go obietnicą doliny, otoczonej skałami, ze źródłem, drzewami morwowymi i paszą dla koni. Jechał, rozmyślając nad cudownymi zdarzeniami, które wkrótce stać się miały rzeczywistością, o zmianach, jakie musiały nastąpić w sprawach ludzi i narodów. Wtem przewodnik, zawsze niezmiernie baczny, zwrócił jego uwagę, że za nimi w niedalekiej odległości ktoś jedzie. Wkoło nich ścieliła się pustynia falami piasku, co się od światła lekkim złociły odblaskiem, zresztą nigdzie krzewu, ni zieloności. Po lewej stronie, w oddali, widać było długi łańcuch gór. Na takiej przestrzeni nic nie mogło ujść wzroku podróżnych. - To wielbłąd i jeźdźcy - rzekł przewodnik. - Czy jest ich więcej? - zapytał Ben-Hur. - Nie, tylko jeden wielbłąd i jeden człowiek konny - to zapewne przewodnik. Wkrótce już i Ben-Hur zobaczył białego wielbłąda, a ten przypomniał mu cudowne zwierzę, które Baltazara i Iras przyniosło do źródła w gaju Dafny. Wszak trudno by znaleźć drugie takie zwierzę. Myśl jego zwróciła się do pięknej Egipcjanki, a bieg konia mimowolnie stał się o tyle powolniejszy, że niebawem mógł rozpoznać zasłonięty baldachim i dwie w nim siedzące osoby. Jeśli to Baltazar i Iras, cóż mu uczynić wypada? Czy ma się dać poznać? Nie, to niepodobna, wszakże to pustynia, a oni sami. Gdy tak gubi się w domysłach, zwolnił biegu i wnet kołyszący się wielbłąd zbliżył się dzwoniąc dzwoneczkami. Ben-Hur rozpoznał ten sam bogaty namiot, co niedawno u kastalskiej krynicy tak zachwycał tłumy. Nic nie brakowało do całości wspomnienia, bo oto i Etiopczyk, sługa Egipcjanki; a gdy podniósł oczy, ujrzał Iras patrzącą z namiotu wzrokiem zdziwionym i pytającym. - Błogosławieństwo prawdziwego Boga niech będzie z tobą! - rzekł Baltazar drżącym głosem. - Pokój Pana niechaj towarzyszy tobie i twoim! - odparł Ben-Hur. - Oczy moje osłabiły lata - rzekł Baltazar - ale przecież poznaję w tobie syna Hurów, znajomego gościa z namiotu Ilderima Dobrotliwego! - A tyś Baltazar, mądry Egipcjanin, którego opowiadanie, tyczące w przyszłości rzeczy świętych, ma związek z moją na tych miejscach obecnością. Powiedz, co ciebie tu sprowadza? - Kto z Bogiem, ten nigdy nie jest samotnym ani opuszczonym, bo Bóg jest wszędzie - odparł Baltazar. - W odpowiedzi na twe pytanie dodam, że za nami idzie karawana, udająca się przez Jerozolimę do Aleksandrii, dokąd także podążam. Przyłączyłem się do owej karawany, lecz dziś, znudzony jej wolnym pochodem, gdyż ma eskortę rzymskiej kohorty, wstaliśmy wcześniej i puścili się naprzód. Rabusiów nie potrzebujemy się lękać, mając sygnet Ilderima, a opieka Boga chroni od dzikich zwierząt. Ben-Hur skłonił się i rzekł: Sygnet Ilderima zapewnia ci bezpieczeństwo na całej pustyni, a jakże chyżym musiałby być lew, który doścignąłby tego króla wielbłądów. Mówiąc to, głaskał szyję wiernego zwierzęcia. - Przecież - ozwała się Iras z wdzięcznym uśmiechem - przecież i jemu byłoby przyjemniej zakończyć post; wszak i królowie bywają głodni. Jeśliś, młodzieńcze, jest Ben-Hurem, o którym ojciec mój wspominał, a je we wdzięcznej przechowuję pamięci, to wskaż nam drogę do źródła, gdzie będziemy mogli spożyć śniadanie. Ben-Hur nie opóźnił się z odpowiedzią. - Cierpię wraz z tobą, piękna Egipcjanko. Jeszcze chwilę cierpliwości, a będziemy u źródła, u którego pragniesz spoczynku; znajdziesz tam napój równie miły i chłodzący, jako u źródeł Kastalii, a teraz spieszmy po twej woli. Ben-Hur sunął naprzód wraz z przewodnikiem, bo jedną z nieprzyjemności jazdy wielbłądem jest konieczność przerwania rozmowy. Po jakimś czasie spuściło się całe grono podróżnych do wilgotnego parowu, którym przewodnik sprowadził ich aż na dół. Dno parowu było wilgotne od niedawnego deszczu, a ściany zrazu bardzo spadziste; z wolna parów się rozszerzał, a ze skalistych jego ścian spadały bystre potoki. Wreszcie, przeszedłszy wąski przesmyk, weszli podróżni w piękną dolinę, a tym piękniejszą dla tych, co dopiero opuścili krainę żółtego piasku. Dla nich ta zielona przystań miała urok odnalezionego raju! Białe wstęgi wijących się tu i ówdzie potoków, niby siatka przejrzysta, tworzyły wyspy pełne świeżej zieloności. Kilka oleandrów zabłąkało się tu z doliny Jordanu, zdobiąc to ustronne miejsce przepychem swych kwiatów. Jedna, samotna palma królowała nad całym otoczeniem; podnóża jednak skał obrosły dzikim winem, w szczelinie zaś wyrosło drzewo morwowe osłaniając tak upragnione źródło. Do tej krynicy wiódł przewodnik podróżnych, na zważając na pisk kuropatw i mniejszych świetniej upierzonych ptaszków, co przed nim pierzchały. Woda tryskała ze szczeliny w skale; wyraźnie jednak otwór ten pogłębiła czyjaś ręka, zapewne ta sama, co powyżej źródła wyżłobiła hebrajskimi literami słowo "Bóg". Woda płynęła z szumem po głazach mchem obrosłych, tworząc poniżej niewielką sadzawkę, czystą jak kryształ. Z tego małego zbiornika wyrwał się potok, co długą wstęgą przepływał dolinę, orzeźwiając trawy i drzewa, póki nie wsiąknął w suchy i spragniony piasek sąsiedniej pustyni. Koło sadzawki znać było kilka wydeptanych ścieżek, zresztą całą przestrzeń pokrywała bujna trawa, którą przewodnik tak dawno obiecywał i której świeżość upewniała o zupełnym bezpieczeństwie tego ustronia. Konie puszczono na paszę, Etiopczyk pomógł zsiąść Baltazarowi z klęczącego wielbłąda, a starzec zwróciwszy się ku wschodowi, złożył ręce na piersi i gorąco się modlił. - Przynieś kubek - rzekła niecierpliwie Iras, zwracając się do Etiopczyka. Niewolnik przyniósł wnet z namiotu kryształowy kubek, po czym kobieta ozwała się do Ben-Hura: - Usłużę ci. Poszli razem do źródła, a gdy młodzieniec chciał dla niej zaczerpnąć wody, nie pozwoliła na to... lecz sama napełniła kubek wodą, po czym go podała Ben-Hurowi. Nie wypiję - rzekł zarumieniony. Zanim zdołał coś więcej powiedzieć, zbliżył się Baltazar. - Wiele wdzięczności winniśmy ci, synu Hurów - rzekł poważnie. - Dolina ta jest piękna; trawa, drzewa, cień zapraszają do spoczynku a źródło lśni jak poruszony diament, sławiąc miłość Boga. Nie poprzestanę na samej podzięce; chodź, usiądź z nami i spróbuj naszego chleba. - Pozwól, niechaj ci posłużę - rzekł Ben-Hur, napełniając kubek i podając go Baltazarowi, który wzniósł oczy z dziękczynieniem. Niewolnik przyniósł obrusy. Obmywszy ręce, usiedli wschodnim sposobem pod tym samym namiotem, co przed laty służył mędrcom na pustyni. Spożywali w dobrej myśli przysmaki wyjęte z pakunków zawieszonych po bokach wielbłąda. Namiot rozłożono u stóp drzewa w pobliżu szumiącego strumienia, cisza była w przyrodzie, liście nie drgały, czerwone pnie stały bez ruchu, a wszystko ćmiła perłowa mgła, niby zasłona rozścielona i wzywająca do spoczynku. Czasem tylko zabrzęczała pszczoła, lub zapiszczała kuropatwa, szukając swych piskląt. Uroczy spokój doliny, świeżość powietrza, piękność otoczenia i jakaś jakby świąteczna i uroczysta cisza wpłynęły widocznie na umysł starca; głos, jego ruchy i cały sposób obejścia tchnęły łagodnością; ile zaś razy zwrócił oczy na młodzieńca rozmawiającego z Iras, znać w nich było odbłysk litości. - Gdyśmy cię spotkali, synu Hura - rzekł przy końcu uczty - twarz twoja zdała mi się być zwróconą ku Jerozolimie. Mogę się spytać, czyli tam wiedzie cię droga? - Tak jest, celem mej podróży jest święte miasto. - Muszę szczędzić sił moich i dlatego zapytuję cię, czy nie znasz jakiej krótszej drogi jak na Rabbath-Ammom? - Jest krótsza, przez Gerasę na Rabbath Gilead, ale gorsza; jednak, co do mnie, to ją obieram. - Pełen jestem niecierpliwości - rzekł Baltazar - bo od jakiegoś czasu nawiedzają mnie sny, a raczej jeden sen, który się często powtarza. Głos jakiś woła na mnie: Spiesz, wstawaj! Ten, którego od tak dawna oczekujesz, jest blisko. - Myślisz, ojcze, o tym, który się urodził Królem Żydowskim? - pytał młodzieniec, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Egipcjanina. - Tak. - Nie słyszałeś nic o nim? - Nic prócz głosu we śnie. - Tymczasem są wiadomości, które cię ucieszą, jako mnie ucieszyły. Mówiąc to, wyjął Ben-Hur zza sukni list Mallucha, a Egipcjanin wyciągnął po niego drżącą rękę. W miarę czytania wzruszenie jego rosło, żyły na szyi krwią nabiegały. Gdy skończył, wzniósł dziękczynne oczy ku niebu i modlił się ani pytając, ani wątpiąc. - Jakże łaskawym jesteś dla mnie, o Panie! - mówił. - Pozwól, abym jeszcze mógł ujrzeć Zbawiciela, oddać Mu cześć, a potem sługa Twój odejdzie w pokoju! Słowa, zachowanie, dziwna i uroczysta postać modlącego się wywarły na Ben-Hurze podniosłe wrażenie. Nigdy nie czuł Boga tak rzeczywistym i bliskim; była chwila, w której go czuł jakby obecnym. Wydał mu się to przyjacielem, którego dość prosić, aby wysłuchał; to ojcem kochającym swe dzieci zarówno, - ojcem tak Żydów, jak pogan, ojcem, który czyni zadość prośbom wszystkich ludzi. Myśl, że ten Bóg zsyła dla świata Zbawiciela zamiast króla, ukazała się teraz młodzieńcowi w innym i zupełnie nowym świetle, tak jasno i wyraźnie, że zdawał się pojmować znaczenie nie tylko poselstwa, ale nawet naturę Bóstwa. Nie mógł więc powstrzymywać się od zapytania: - Czy i teraz, kiedy Król już jest, sądzisz, iż jest raczej Zbawicielem niż Królem? Baltazar spojrzał nań poważnie, ze wzruszeniem, potem rzekł: - O co właściwie mnie pytasz Ducha, co był Gwiazdą i wiódł mnie niegdyś, nie widziałem od dnia, w którym cię spotkałem pod namiotem Ilderima; to jest, anim go widział, ani słyszał zmysłami mymi. Wierzę mimo to, że głos słyszany we śnie pochodzi od Niego, innego objawienia nie mam. - Pozwól, abym ci przypomniał ów spór, który między nami powstał - odezwał się Ben- Hur z głębokim uszanowaniem. - Twierdziłeś wówczas, iż będzie Królem, ale nie takim jak Cezar; wierzyłeś również, że Jego władza będzie raczej duchową niż światową. - Jest, jak rzekłeś - odparł Egipcjanin - i dziś wierzę tak samo. Jest różnica w naszym zapatrywaniu, ty oczekujesz króla według pojęcia ludzi, ja króla dusz. Zatrzymał się jak człowiek, który nie dość jasno, nie dość wyraźnie myśl pewną może wyrazić. - Pozwól, synu Hura, abym ci moją wiarę objaśnił, a może pojmiesz łatwiej, czemu ta Istota, ten Założyciel królestwa, którego pragnę i oczekuję, taki we mnie zapał roznieca. Wyobrażam sobie, że to Królestwo będzie najdoskonalszym dziełem, wyższym nad wszelkie ziemskie i cesarskie królestwa i władze. Kiedy powstało pojęcie duszy, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie wynieśli je pierwsi nasi rodzice z owego ogrodu, co był ich pierwszym mieszkaniem. Wiemy też wszyscy, że to pojęcie nigdy się całkowicie nie zatarło. Były narody, które je zatraciły; były chwile dziejowe, w których bladło, słabło; były inne, w których otoczyły je ciemności i mgły. Wtedy Pan w Swej niezmierzonej dobroci zsyłał nam nadzwyczajnych ludzi, by ożywili naszą wiarę i nadzieję. Dlaczego każdy człowiek otrzymał duszę? Przypatrz się, synu Hura, i zastanów chwilę nad koniecznością istnienia duszy. Nie było nigdy czasu, w którym by ludzie myśleli, że dość się położyć, umrzeć i nie istnieć więcej; co ważniejsza, nigdy ludzie nie pragnęli takiego zakończenia bytu. Dalej, nie było nigdy człowieka, który by nie marzył, nie obiecywał sobie jakiejś lepszej doli. Pomniki wszystkich narodów protestują przeciw takiemu pojmowaniu śmierci; posągi, napisy, dzieje, słowem - wszystko. Najpotężniejszy z naszych egipskich króli kazał wykuć w skale podobiznę postaci; dzień w dzień jeździł wraz z orszakiem oglądać, o ile postępuje dzieło. Nareszcie skończono je, a żaden pomnik, ludzką ręką wykonany, nie był tak trwały, wielki i nie podlegający zniszczeniu. Co więcej, olbrzymi kolos miał rysy i wyraz króla. Czyż nie możemy przypuszczać, iż ten potężny władca mógł wówczas powiedzieć: Niech przyjdzie śmierć! Bo zaiste i za grobem żyć będę. - Życzenie to spełniło się, a pomnik stoi do dziś, jak stał wówczas. I jakim jest to życie pozagrobowe, które sobie tak zapewnił? To tylko pamięć ludzka! Sława tak przemijająca, jak światło księżyca, co ten pomnik oświeca; historia wykuta w kamie- niu i nic więcej. A z królem... cóż się stało z królem? W grobach królewskich jest zabalsamowane ciało, co niegdyś było jego ciałem. Nie jest to zaprawdę obraz tak piękny, jak ten, co stoi w pustyni. Gdzież jednak synu Hura, jest król? Dwa tysiące lat temu, jak żył, tak jak i ja. Czyliż ostatnie jego tchnienie było jego końcem? Gdybym na to pytanie śmiał odpowiedzieć twierdząco, obraziłbym Boga. Wierzę więc w życie po śmierci, będące dalszym ciągiem naszego życia na ziemi, w życie rzeczywiste nie tylko w pamięci śmiertelnych; słowem, otrzymujemy, gdy żyć zaczynamy, duszę nieśmiertelną. W tym jest konieczność rzeczy. Ale na teraz zostawmy na uboczu to pojęcie o konieczności, a zastanówmy się raczej, jak myśl nieśmiertelności słodką jest pociechą temu. co żegna tę ziemię. Wobec niej. gdzież jest strach przed zgonem? Wszak zmienimy gorsze na lepsze; pogrzebanie zaś, to nasienie, z którego nowe wyrośnie życie. Patrz na mnie. wiek osłabił moje siły, jestem zmęczony, stary, znękany. Przypatrz się zniszczonej twarzy, posłuchaj ostrego i chrypliwego głosu, ileż szczęścia dla mnie w obietnicy, że gdy grób się otworzy, aby pokryć zniszczoną duszy mojej powłokę, otworzą się niewidzialne podwoje, który jest pałacem Boga. otworzą się szeroko, aby przyjąć mnie, moją uwolnioną, nieśmiertelną duszę! Czemuż nie jestem zdolny wypowiedzieć zachwytu, która z doczesności przejdzie w wieczność! Nie waż się mówić mi. że tej wieczności nie znam, bo tyle wiem, i to mi wystarcza, że mieć duszę, to mieć udział w boskich przymiotach, to stać się doskonałą istotą, która już nie popełni nic niegodnego, pył ziemskiej zmazy nie dotknie jej, lżejszą jest od powietrza, przezroczystszą niż światło, a życie jej - czystością. Po cóż, wiedząc tyle, synu Hura, mam dalej z sobą czy z tobą wieść spór o resztę, o kształt duszy, jej mieszkanie, czyje i pije, czy ma skrzydła, a ubiera się w to lub owo? Zaiste? Po co to czynić? Czemu raczej nie wierzyć Bogu? Wszelkie piękno tego świata z Jego pochodzi ręki, świadcząc o doskonałości Jego samego. On jest twórcą wszelkiego kształtu. On stroi lilię, ubarwioną różę. skrapla kwiaty rosą. jego dziełem jest harmonia w przyrodzie, bo on ją z tysiąca dźwięków złożył. Jednym słowem, On stworzył nasze życie doczesne i dał mu pewne warunki, które dla mnie są doczesnym zadatkiem przyszłości, której oczekuję z zaufaniem dziecięcia; Jemu polecam mą duszę i jej życie po śmierci, gdyż On kocha mnie. Tu zatrzymał się czcigodny starzec, pijąc podaną wpierw przez Ben-Hura wodę, a ręka, którą podnosił kubek do ust, drżała; Iras i młodzieniec dzielili jego uczucia w milczeniu. Światło zaczęło działać na umysł Izraelity, zaczynał lepiej pojmować, że królestwo czysto duchowe mogło być ważniejsze dla ludzkości niż ziemskie, a zesłanie Zbawiciela było stokroć godniejszym darem Bożej ręki, niż gdyby dał ziemi najpotężniejszego króla. - Mógłbym cię jeszcze zapytać - mówił Baltazar dalej - czy to życie tak krótkie i pełne utrapień, lepsze jest od życia doskonałego i wiecznego duszy? Zadaj sobie to pytanie i pomyśl nad nim, a mianowicie zapytaj, które z nich lepsze, choćby oba równie były smętnymi, czy życie, co trwa godzinę. czy to, co trwa rok. Idąc dalej, zwróć się do ostatecznego pytania: czymże jest siedem lub osiem dziesiątek lat w porównaniu z wiecznością? Rozmyślając w ten sposób, dojdziesz do zrozumienia tego rzeczywistego faktu, o którym chcę mówić i który mi się najsmutniejszym w swych skutkach wydaje. Faktem tym jest zupełne zapomnienie ludzkości o życiu duszy. Gdzieniegdzie spotkasz filozofa, który mówić będzie o duszy i postawi prawidło, które nic z wiarą nie mając wspólnego, nie uzna duszy za odrębną od ciała istotę, a tak on sam jak i jego zwolennicy pozostaną w ciemnościach. Wszelkie żyjące stworzenie ma umysł stosownie do swych potrzeb rozwinięty; zastanowiłeś się kiedy nad tym szczegółem, że jeden tylko człowiek może obmyślić swą przyszłość? Wierzę, że Bóg dając nam tę zdolność, chciał wskazać, żeśmy do lepszego stworzeni życia, i właśnie nadzieja jest największą potrzebą naszego bytu. naszej natury. A jednak, jakże, niestety, upadła ludzkość! Żyją z dnia na dzień, jak gdyby teraźniejszość wszystkim była i mówią: "nie ma życia po śmierci; zresztą, gdyby nawet było. to nic o nim nie wiemy, czegóż się troszczyć?" Toteż, gdy śmierć ich zaskoczy, wołając: "chodź!" nie posiądą zaprawdę zagrobowej rozkoszy dla swej niegodziwości. Biada im, bo ostatnią szczęśliwością człowieka, to wieczne życie z Bogiem. Ach! Czemuż, synu Hurów. mówić to muszę! Czemuż ludzie oddani ziemskiemu życiu, zapominają o niebieskim i przyszłym i chcą być jak zwierzęta? Na koniec, powiem ci jeszcze, a może zrozumiesz, co znaczy być zbawionym; powiem z całym przeświadczeniem, że nie dałbym jednej godziny życia wiecznego za tysiąc lat życia na ziemi. Egipcjanin, mówiąc to, zdawał się zapominać o swym otoczeniu i oderwał się od wszystkiego, co ziemskie. Życie na ziemi ma swoje zagadnienia - mówił po chwili odpoczynku - i są ludzie, co trawią dni żywota swego nad ich rozwiązaniem - czymże są one wobec zagadnień późniejszych? Cóż się równać może ze znajomością Boga? Wnet dla mnie nie będzie tajemnic! Najsubtelniejsze i najstraszniejsze zostaną odsłonięte! Potęga, przed którą drżymy, puste miejsca napełnione ciemnością i nicością, co trwożą świat, przestaną być straszliwe. Wszystkie przepaści będą otwarte, napełni je Boża wiedza, ujrzę chwałę Boga, dotknę się wszelkich rozkoszy i odrodzę się w mej istocie. Skoro godzina nadejdzie, powie Pan: Pójdź w moja służbę na zawsze! - Spełnią się me pragnienia, wszelkie marzenia i rozkosze tego życia nie zaważą tyle, co brzęk małych dzwoneczków.Tu wstrzymał się Baltazar, jakby dla odpoczynku i jakby zapomniał o wszystkim. - Daruj, synu Hurów - ciągnął dalej, pochylając głowę z powagą - daruj, żem zbyt długo mówił. Chciałem cię pobudzić do rozmyślania nad życiem duszy, nad warunkami tego życia, jego pięknością i dostojnością. Radość, co takiej myśli towarzyszy, uniosła mnie i zapragnąłem choć nieudolnie odkryć powód mej wiary. Czemuż nie dano mi lepiej tego uczynić?! Tak, synu Hurów, szukaj sam prawdy, zważ najpierw doskonałość istnienia, które nam po śmierci zgotowano; rozważ uczucia i postanowienia, które myśl ta wzbudzi w twym serce. Rozważ je, mówię, gdyż będą one drżeniem twej własnej duszy, usiłującej cię naprowadzić na prawdziwą drogę. Rozważ, że życie po śmierci jest dlatego tak ciemne, aby usprawiedliwić nazwę, którą mu dajemy, zwąc je utraconym światłem. Tak, szukaj tego światła; a gdy je znajdziesz, ciesz się, synu Hurów, ciesz, się, jak ja się raduję, choć jestem nieudolny. Wtedy bowiem, wtedy dopiero zrozumiesz, że większym będzie darem przyjście tego Zbawiciela dusz, niż zesłanie Króla. Wtedy Ten, na którego spotkanie dążymy, będzie w twych myślach obecny niejako wojownik z mieczem, ani monarcha z koroną. A teraz pozwól, że zadam jeszcze jedno proste pytanie: Jakże Go poznamy? Jeśli dotąd myślisz, że będzie królem jak Herod, to będziesz oczekiwał człowieka odzianego w purpurę i z berłem w ręku. Innym jest Ten, którego z utęsknieniem oczekuję. Postać Jego skromna, podobna do innych ludzi we wszystkim, a znak, po którym Go poznam, nie będzie również nadzwyczajny, ale wskaże mnie i całemu rodowi ludzkiemu drogę do żywota wiecznego, do żywota czystego, pięknego, żywota duszy! Cisza panowała wokoło; przerwał ją po chwili Baltazar, mówiąc: - Wstańmy i idźmy dalej. Słowa, które rzekłem, zbudziły niecierpliwość ujrzenia Tego, o którym zawsze myślę; a jeżeli zanadto was naglę, ciebie, synu Hurów, i ciebie, córko moja, darujcie mi i zrozumcie mą tęsknotę. Na znak starca, niewolnik przyniósł wino w bukłaku. Napiwszy się strzepnęli serwety i wstali. W czasie, kiedy niewolnik rozbierał namiot i pakował rzeczy, umyli ręce i wkrótce ruszyli w drogę ku głównemu traktowi. Wnet też dogonili karawanę i przyłączyli się do niej. Jednakże Baltazar począł się wolnym jej pochodem niecierpliwić i postanowił ze swoim towarzystwem ruszyć naprzód.